Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, printer and the like, in which an image is formed through a predetermined process by forming a latent image on an image bearing member such as a photosensitive drum, visualizing the latent image using a developer in a developing device, transferring the visualized image from the image bearing member onto a transfer member and then fixing the transferred image. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which can prematurely detect an abnormality in driving apparatuses for driving an image bearing member such as a photosensitive drum and a developing device to effectively prevent damage or destruction of the image forming apparatus and which includes a compact driving apparatus adapted to drive such image bearing member and the like.